


The Sun & the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Coming Out, David is, David is trans but it's only mentioned once, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Jealousy, M/M, Matteo is literally so in love with him, Matteo's not out of the closet yet, Pining, References to Depression, Roommates to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David and Matteo are best friends who decide to room together in college. Everything’s great, except for the fact that Matteo is finding it increasingly difficult to hide the fact that he’s in love with him.





	The Sun & the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a true sucker for friends to lovers fics (they are my life), so here’s me indulging myself. Hope you like it & thank you for reading.

The room is empty when Matteo first moves in, with the exception of a single black suitcase containing his entire wardrobe and generic striped sheets on a bed much too small for comfort. There’s also a chipped wood desk in the corner and a chair that doesn’t quite fit underneath, both of which were already there when Matteo arrived. He hangs a calendar above the desk and then, in the square dated just one week from today, he writes: _David moves in._

He spends idle days lighting joints and sitting on the windowsill, watching the smoke curl through the screen then into the sky before evaporating. Time blurs, because classes have yet to begin and he has nowhere to be. He doesn’t know anyone yet, and doesn’t really want to. He just wants to be here, stoned and waiting for the only person he ever wants to see. So he smokes and eats pizza rolls cooked in the shared kitchen’s microwave. And he waits for David. 

 

***

When David arrives, the room immediately begins to transform before Matteo’s very eyes. He stays on the windowsill and watches David unpack.

David can’t stand white walls, so he starts hanging art, even on Matteo’s side of the room. Matteo doesn’t mind, though he rolls his eyes and pretends he does. He just doesn’t put up much of a fight. There’s drawings and paintings David did himself, of various things he finds interesting or strange (Matteo marvels at his mind). And there’s art David found at the thrift store for cheap, framed and hung around their oak door.

He brought 6 small plants housed in multicolored ceramic pots, which he distributes evenly between Matteo’s desk and his. Matteo observes while he delicately pours water in them from a plastic bottle. Then he unpacks his art supplies and puts them on his own desk, lovingly spreading them out until there’s not an inch of spare space.

Oh, and now there’s curtains too. Sheer, white curtains with a pattern trailing from top to bottom. David works around Matteo, who refuses to move from the windowsill, first hanging up the black rod then lacing the curtains through.

“What’s the point of decorating a room we’ll only be in temporarily?” Matteo huffily asks, feigning exasperation.

“Matteo, we’re going to be living here for a long time. It was _boring_ until I moved in. God knows you’d never decorate, so I took it upon my own shoulders. You’re welcome,” he says proudly, looking around at the transformed room livened with color.

Matteo lights another joint then takes the first drag.

“It was not boring. It was _minimalist_ ,” he tells David before handing the joint to him.

David takes a hit then sits beside Matteo, both of them looking out across the campus.

“Come on Matteo, the girl of your dreams could be out there. And you were gonna bring her back to a bland room with boring white walls and no personality? You _need_ me here.”

Matteo looks down at his sweatshirt, picking a loose thread until it unravels. He doesn’t argue because it’s true. He does need David here. He needs David more than anything. And David means more to him than any girl ever could, he knows that much. He shrugs his shoulders with a sigh.

“Whatever. Maybe she would’ve liked it,” he looks back out at the campus, then back at David.

David gives him a look. “No girl wants to come back to whatever it was you had going on until I arrived.”

Matteo rolls his eyes.

“As if you know what girls like. You don’t even _like_ girls,” he reminds him.

David laughs. “Oh my dear Matteo, I don’t have to _date_ girls to understand them. Girls love me. They let me into their secret worlds without hesitation and I willingly accept, just so I can transfer my knowledge over to your clueless brain,” he teases, reaching out and poking the side of Matteo’s head with his index finger.

“What a thoughtful best friend you are,” Matteo says and laughs against his will.

“The best you’ll ever get,” David replies, and once again, Matteo doesn’t argue.

They sit there smoking until the sky begins to darken, then they watch movies on David’s laptop until just after midnight. David falls asleep on Matteo’s shoulder and he doesn’t wake him, instead resting his own head on David’s until he crashes into dreams.

***

Matteo’s neck hurts the next day from the uncomfortable sleeping position, but David wants to explore and _as if_ he’s going to miss any time spent with him. He’d missed him so much when he was alone and doing nothing for the first week. But then David showed up, infusing everything with brightness.

They start by roaming the halls of the common building, empty but for a few scattered students taking summer classes. David points out posters for clubs they could join. Art club, gardening club (Matteo tries not to laugh), LGBTQ club.

“You could join with me as an ally. Do it for your trans and gay BFF,” David says as he rips off one of the info tabs from the bottom of the poster and tucks it into Matteo’s pocket.

 _As an ally,_ Matteo thinks.

 

That afternoon, they eat lunch beneath the willow trees. David had carefully packed cheese sandwiches and berries in a basket, along with a bottle of sparkling cider and a blanket. He unwraps it all proudly while Matteo watches, trying not to look too fond at how much effort David puts into everything he does.

While they eat, David talks about the classes he’s signed up for. Film, astronomy and art. Matteo can hear the excitement in his voice, cider sloshing out the side of his cup and soaking into the blanket as he talks.

David’s been looking forward to college for a long time, but Matteo hasn’t. He’s just here because David is, and Matteo can’t bear the thought of being away from him. As soon as David told him he might be leaving, he went home and pulled up the college’s website and applied too. When they both got in, David squeezed him in a hug and told him they’d room together and have the time of their lives. Matteo just hugged back, acceptance letter clutched tightly in his hand, wondering how the hell he was supposed to live with David and keep up the charade he’d so carefully been executing throughout all 4 years of their friendship. It had taken a lot of effort, hours spent hanging out with David before retreating to his own flat, in his own room, where he’d pine over things David had said and done. But now, they’d be living in the same room, sharing the same 4 walls with just a tiny amount of space between their beds and Matteo was simultaneously thrilled and vaguely nauseous at the thought.

***

After the picnic underneath the willow trees, they walk around the town adjacent to campus. They dip into shops where David sorts through records and art supplies while Matteo occasionally throws things at him just to see David give him the _you’re annoying but I love you anyway_ smile. It’s one of Matteo’s favorite David smiles because it’s reserved just for him, David’s best friend who never leaves his side.

They buy a mini fridge then carry it back to campus, Matteo holding one end and David the other. In their room, David plugs it in before unpacking even more things ( _how,_ Matteo thinks), magnets of places he’s been and tickets from concerts he’s gone to.

“Where’s that little piece of paper about the LGBTQ club?” David holds out his hand. “The one I put in your pocket.”

Matteo reaches in his pocket and pulls it out before handing it to David. David removes two magnets then puts it on the fridge, holding it there with his index finger before securing it in place.

“Just in case we’re gonna join,” he explains to Matteo with a smile before nudging him with his elbow. Matteo huffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes.

***

Living with David is indeed turning out to be the time of Matteo’s life _._

They eat ice cream and smoke joints on the windowsill, sitting across from each other and assigning imaginary life stories to the people walking below them. David always starts the stories, giving a name and maybe telling Matteo where they’re going or what they’re thinking about. Then Matteo will contribute something before David says something else, until they’re building off each other and crumbling into laughter.

One time, Matteo wants to start the story but doesn’t. It happens when he sees a guy around their age, messy blonde hair sticking out in all directions as he walks slowly, dragging his feet through campus. He looks sad, staring at the ground in front of him and occasionally kicking leaves to the side. His sweatshirt is too big and he almost disappears inside it, sleeves covering his hands until he rolls them up and shoves his hair off his forehead before it falls back again. He strikes an uncanny resemblance to Matteo himself, and David must see it too because he doesn’t say anything. Instead, they both watch him and Matteo thinks about what he’d say, the story he’d tell, if he were brave.

 _See this guy?_ _This guy has a secret. He pretends to be straight but he’s not. He thought he was, until he met someone that changed everything. They started spending more time together and the guy started feeling things he’d never felt about anyone before. Big things, things he didn’t understand. Eventually, they were inseparable, which he loved because it meant he could keep feeling that feeling. He’d get it whenever the other guy would talk, or laugh, or do anything at all. But he also hated it, because one day he realized he couldn’t deny it anymore._

Matteo looks over at David, who’s still silently looking out the window, studying the boy until he disappears from sight.

_He wasn’t straight at all._

David clears his throat and Matteo jumps slightly.

“Do you wanna play some games?” David asks and Matteo blinks a few times. David gently nudges his foot with his own. 

He wonders what he must have looked like, as though he were off in some faraway place with little hope of returning. He runs his hands over his face.

Then he nods and they go to his bed, where he opens his laptop and David sits right beside him, knees touching while they play games well into the night.

***

When David’s classes begin, he’s home a lot less.

Matteo tries not to care, tries to make himself busy with his own schoolwork and whatever else (mainly joints and computer games, his two main interests outside of David's face) but still he can’t help the way everything feels a little emptier without David around. He listens to David’s favorite music through his headphones, turning the volume up until it’s a wall of sound around him. He stares at David’s art around the room and imagines his hands as they work, gripping a paintbrush or pencil as it glides across the canvas. He wonders what David’s doing.

David likes to go to the library to study, and he’s also made a few friends in his classes. Apparently they go to dinner together and attend plays. Matteo swallows any twinges of jealousy he feels. He’s glad David is getting the full college experience he’s always wanted. And David always has a glimmer in his eyes these days, and Matteo loves that look. He loves seeing David happy.

So he hangs out in their room and waits. Then, when David comes home, they watch movies and eat on the windowsill together and it's just as perfect as it ever was. 

***

They’ve just started their second month of school when David tells Matteo he’s started dating someone.

His name is Noah, he says, and they met in his Astronomy class. He tells him they just started talking one day and hit it off, and that Noah is smart and funny and cute. He waxes poetic about his curly black hair and almond shaped eyes.

Matteo feels like he might be sick. This is new. Throughout their entire 4 years of friendship, neither of them has ever dated anyone or wanted to. They’ve always been content with only each other. Matteo feels like he’s been thrown out at sea without a life vest, navigating choppy waters and trying not to drown.

“I didn’t know you wanted a relationship right now," and he tries not to sound jealous but he thinks he’s failing because even he can hear the tightness in his own voice. He clenches his fists and unclenches them again. “I mean, you’re so busy right? With classes and everything.”

David gives him a soft look, like Matteo’s a child just now facing one of life’s hard truths.

“It’s okay Matteo, I’ll still be your best friend forever. Nothing’s ever gonna change that.”

He reaches out to ruffle Matteo’s hair. Matteo falls silent and scrambles for something to say. He can barely hear his own thoughts over the rushing in his head, like waves crashing against the sides then down again.

“Yeah but what about your schoolwork? Aren’t you worried you’ll be too distracted?” he tries.

David laughs. “I can handle school and date someone at the same time Matteo. I’ll be fine.”

Matteo tries for a casual shrug. “Okay, well don’t say I didn’t warn you when you start to fall behind.”

David rolls his eyes. “I won’t fall behind. It’s good to have some balance in life. Maybe you should find yourself a nice girl, then we can double date.”

Matteo has to sit down on his bed because it’s all too much.

“I’m not interested in any girls right now,” he says, staring at his own knees. _I’m not interested in girls at all._

“Okay. Well, that might change. I’ll let you know if I meet anyone compatible with your existential existence,” David teases, poking Matteo’s cheek.

Matteo pushes David’s hand away then falls backwards on his mattress, staring at the ceiling while David pulls out his phone, smiling as he types out a text.

***

David introduces Matteo to Noah on a Thursday night. He brings him home after they’ve just finished seeing a movie at the theater in town. They’re holding hands when they enter. They drag in the chill from outside and Matteo wishes they’d stayed out.

He hates Noah on sight. He feels it burn through him the longer the looks. He hates his pretentious jacket, a maroon blazer with a breast pocket on the left side, glasses hooked over the edge. And he hates his scarf, black and wrapped effortlessly around his neck then trailing down in front. Oh and he absolutely _detests_ his dark grey messenger bag which could double as a briefcase. It’s far too self-important for its own good. Who carries a bag like that at their age? Who does he think he is? A lawyer or something?

But what he hates most of all is the way Noah looks at David.

He has that glint in his eye. _The David Glint,_ Matteo thinks bitterly, and he knows that look. He practically invented it himself.

They don’t notice Matteo at first. Noah’s too busy staring at David, watching the way he takes off his jacket before hanging it on one of the brass hooks beside the door. Then David reaches out for Noah’s, who hands him his ugly blazer jacket thing and that absolutely _atrocious_ bag and David hangs them next to his.

When they turn around, Matteo is glaring at them from his bed. He’s sure he is, and he doesn’t bother to hide it.

“Oh! Matteo!” David greets, “this is Noah.”

Noah walks toward him, confident at first then wilting a bit at the look in Matteo’s eye. He’s holding out his hand and Matteo reluctantly stands up to shake it.

“Matteo,” he loosely grips Noah’s hand. He’s never sounded less interested in meeting someone in his life.

David looks back and forth between them, growing increasingly anxious.

“I’m so happy you guys are finally meeting,” he tries, “Noah, Matteo is my best friend in the entire world.”

Noah attempts a smile. His teeth are fucking perfect.

“David talks about you all the time. Only good things of course,” Noah’s still smiling and _what a fucking cliche_ Matteo thinks.

“How absolutely wonderful!” Matteo says, sarcasm dripping from each syllable.

At first David looked concerned, but now he’s starting to look angry. He’s glaring at Matteo, and _fuck it_ , Matteo glares back.

“Anyways, if you two don’t mind, I was watching a movie,” Matteo feigns politeness, turning back to his bed and laying down again.

He puts on his headphones and raises the volume until he can’t anymore. Then he places his laptop between him and the wall and turns on his side. Noah and David stare at his back disbelievingly for a few moments before giving up. He falls asleep before Noah leaves.

***

The feeling of daggers being glared into his skin jolts Matteo awake the next morning.

David is in his desk chair across the room, and he looks absolutely livid. Matteo wishes he could just melt into the mattress so he wouldn’t have to have the conversation he knows is coming.

“We need to talk about your behavior last night,” David tells him, and Matteo pulls his comforter up around his neck. “You were very rude to Noah.”

Matteo hesitates. “How so?” he tries, feigning obliviousness.

“Oh don’t even start,” David gets up and moves to the edge of his own bed, sitting across from Matteo to look him right in the eye from up close. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. You treated him like he wasn’t allowed to be here. You made him feel unwelcome.”

 _How funny. That’s because he wasn’t,_ Matteo thinks.

“I had a headache,” he tries, shrugging.

“Then take a fucking pain killer,” David says, “a headache is no excuse for the way you treated my boyfriend.”

 _Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend…_ Matteo feels like he could throw up.

 “Boyfriend?” And Matteo sounds so small because he feels small. He feels like things are changing and he’s powerless to stop them. He feels like he’s being run over.

“Yeah. Well, whatever he is. It was fucked up,” David replies as though the difference doesn't mean the world to Matteo.

Oh, okay. So not a boyfriend yet. Matteo feels a glimmer of hope flicker somewhere in his chest.

“Okay how’s this? I apologize for the way I treated your… whatever he is. I had a headache and I should have taken a pain killer,” Matteo says childishly.

David rolls his eyes. “Look, I can see we’re not getting anywhere so I’ll just say this. Noah is going to be around more often. A lot more. I would appreciate it if you were nicer to him.” He waits for acknowledgement.

Matteo slightly nods, then David goes back to his desk and pulls out his books to study. They hardly talk for the rest of the day.

***

Matteo goes to a party with David the following Friday.

He knows Noah will be there, so he puts a little more effort into his appearance because he can’t be looking worse than such a pretentious tosser. Absolutely not. He wears the only remotely fancy shirt he owns, silk with a multicolored pattern trailing down the sides. David looks surprised when he sees him, but Matteo’s even more surprised because David looks incredible. Beyond incredible. 

He’s wearing a sheer black shirt tucked into his pants. The shirt seems like it was made for him specifically, tailored for his body alone. Matteo’s never seen it before, and he thought he’d seen all of David’s clothes. There’s a black tank top underneath. Matteo can see his arms through the top shirt’s fabric, a bit of muscle from when David works out. He’s wearing his nose ring and the silver button on his black trousers matches, and Matteo feels lightheaded. It’s all so much.

“Should we go?” David asks, and if he noticed the way Matteo was just looking at him he’s decided to ignore it. Matteo is grateful for that.

So they walk to the party together. It’s in an apartment all the way across campus and bordering town. They’re mostly quiet, except for David occasionally commenting on things he sees along the way, things he might want to draw. He takes a few pictures on his phone.

When they arrive, Noah kisses David at the door before giving Matteo a reluctant nod. He looks less than thrilled to see him. He leads David by the hand into the kitchen and Matteo trails behind. They all serve themselves drinks, bitter liquor Matteo wouldn’t normally touch except now Noah’s hand is on David’s back and fuck this. He pours his drink to the brim.

An hour later he’s well on his way to wasted, sitting on the couch in the living room. Some girl is trying to talk to him but he can’t stop staring at David and Noah across the room. Noah keeps leaning into David to whisper things in his ear ( _it’s not that loud in here you prick,_ Matteo thinks) and David keeps laughing. Noah’s hand is seemingly welded to the same spot on David’s lower back. Matteo grips his cup tightly enough that it’s a miracle the plastic doesn’t snap. David hasn’t looked at him for at least 30 minutes.

Matteo keeps drinking and the girl keeps talking to him. He’s not even pretending to be interested but she just won’t give up. Eventually he makes up some excuse and goes back to the kitchen for more alcohol. He pours another drink to the brim then downs half of it in one go. Everything is becoming increasingly tilted by the second until the room is completely spinning around, endless circles which loop and blur.

After a few minutes, he vaguely registers that now David is in the kitchen too, but Noah’s not with him. _A goddamn miracle,_ Mateo drunkenly thinks.

Before he knows what’s happening, David firmly grips his arm and then drags him somewhere. Matteo trips over his own feet and struggles to keep up.

They end up in a dark, cool room. A bedroom. David turns on the lights and helps Matteo sit down before he closes the door.

“Where’s your… whatever he is?” Matteo slurs, sounding more wasted than he’s ever been.

“He had to go home. Why are you so drunk Matteo?” David asks gently, guiding Matteo until he’s laying on his back on top of this strange bed.

“I don’t know!” Matteo shouts, throwing his hands up exasperatedly.

“Shhh,” David coos, pushing Matteo’s hair off his sweaty forehead.

Matteo looks up and studies his face. His eyelashes. His hair. That silver nose ring he got last year. After he’d done it, Matteo’s entire existence revolved around a piece of metal for a week. He looks at David’s lips. Then back to his eyes.

“Whatever happened to joining that club? The LGT whatever one?” Matteo asks suddenly, and David briefly looks surprised before settling into a fond smile.

“LGBTQ. I don’t know Matteo. Do you want to join?” He keeps playing with Matteo’s hair, pushing it up then curling it around his index finger. Matteo could practically purr.

“Yeah, but not as a whatever you said. Not as an alley.”

“Ally,” David corrects.

“Yeah, not as an ally. I wanna join as a person, like a real person,” Matteo says, feeling frustrated. The words are beyond his grasp, swirling then disintegrating before he can catch them.

“You want to join as a member of the LGBTQ community?” David coaxes, clearly trying not to say the wrong thing in case Matteo flees.

“Yeah,” Matteo nods excitedly, “As a G. I wanna join as a G.”

David doesn’t say anything, just keeps staring at him. His hand freezes in Matteo’s hair before he starts moving it again, sifting his fingers through the strands.

“A G!” Matteo laughs like it’s the funniest thing in the world, but David doesn’t laugh at all.

“Are you telling me you’re gay, Matteo?”

“Oh absolutely,” Matteo nods again, “100% gay. In fact, I’m gayer than gay. I’m the gay _est_.”

David huffs out a laugh. “I think you’ll find I’m actually the gayest,” he tells Matteo fondly.

“No!” Matteo yells. “Okay, we can be the gayest together. Gay together!” He laughs then stops to think. “Like together together,” he clarifies quietly after a few moments, staring up at David wistfully.

And David looks absolutely shellshocked. He removes his hand from Matteo’s hair entirely and drops it into his lap but Matteo keeps going. He’s on a roll now. He’s found the words.

“Oh, and another thing,” he lifts his index finger. “In case I didn’t make it clear enough, I fucking hate Noah.”

David looks away at the wall before sighing. “Why do you hate him?”

“Because you deserve better!” Matteo tells him, throwing his hands up like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I mean, have you _seen_ his bag?”

That earns a chuckle from David. “What about his bag?”

“That fucking bag. With the pretente-tentous…” he trails off.

“Pretentious,” David corrects.

“Pretentious,” Matteo repeats, trying to wrap his tongue around the word. “The pretentious buckle. Let’s just put it this way… the bag kills me. But you know what else kills me?”

David looks back at him, right in his eyes. “What?”

Matteo runs his hands over his face like it’s too much to even consider.

“Seeing you with him.”

The pin drops. Everything is quiet, so quiet. David doesn’t say anything, just keeps staring at Matteo.

“And here's why it kills me. It's because you’re _supposed_ to be with me,” Matteo continues, waving his arms in the air.

Silence.

“Why are you saying nothing?” Matteo finally asks.

David blinks. “I don’t know what to say.” He runs his hand through his hair. “Why are you just telling me this now? Why now?” He looks almost desperate for an answer.

Matteo covers his eyes with his hands. “Because I’m drunk. I’m so drunk. Literally _so_ fucking drunk.”

It’s nearly silent again, except Matteo can hear the muted sound of the party still happening on the other side of the door, and his own heartbeat is somehow even louder than that.

“But is it true even when you’re not drunk?” David finally asks.

“Yes,” Matteo immediately answers, uncovering his eyes again to look at David again. “It’s the truest thing in my life. And it’s always been true. Since the beginning.”

Matteo waits and watches an array of emotions flicker across David’s face. He thinks he sees something like hope before it transitions into confusion. Then frustration. David is getting up and pacing from one wall then back to the other. Matteo feels dizzy watching him. Everything is moving around him and now David is too.

“You had so much time, and now I’m -,” David starts then stops, walking back to the bed. He looks down at Matteo.

“You’re not gonna remember this anyways so fuck it. It’s true for me too. Fuck Matteo, it’s true for me too. How can you not know?” 

Matteo sits up, steadying himself and placing both feet on the ground. And David is standing right there, their toes almost touching. He suddenly feels almost sober again.

“What’s true for you?” He wants to hear David say it.

David shrugs, like he’s giving up on a fight he’s been battling for too long. A fight he’s losing. 

“I’m in love with you,” he surrenders. 

Matteo barely registers the fact that he’s getting up to reach for David until he feels David’s hands gripping the sides of his silk shirt to steady him. Matteo loses his balance and falls backwards and David falls with him.

It’s all hot, so hot. Each place their bodies meet is burning and Matteo has never in his life thought he’d be under David like this. Sure, they cuddle sometimes, but this isn’t cuddling. This is something else. This is David’s legs straddling his own, chest to chest. And David is looking at him. 

“Oh my fucking god,” David says, before he starts to laugh.

Matteo doesn’t know what exactly is so funny, but he laughs too because David is laughing. They laugh until they can barely breathe, gripping each other tightly, Matteo’s arms wrapped around David’s back. David buries his face in Matteo’s shoulder until he finally catches his breath.

“Oh my fucking god, Matteo,” he repeats, but now he’s not laughing at all.

“Why yes, I am god. Thank you for being the first to acknowledge it,” Matteo tries, because the tension is thick and he can feel it everywhere around him. It’s almost too much.

David huffs out a laugh before lifting his head to look at Matteo. Their faces are so close, close enough that Matteo can see each shade of brown in his eyes. He could count each eyelash and maybe he would, except now David’s lips are moving. He’s speaking. Matteo tries to refocus.

“I can’t believe this is happening right now. Right after I finally met someone.”

Matteo’s face falls. David notices and scrambles to correct himself, running his hands along the side of Matteo’s face gently before pushing his hair back again.

“I’ve loved you for so long Matteo. I would look at other guys and wonder what I was gonna do, because I couldn’t even consider dating anyone else. Like there wasn’t even a chance. So I figured maybe I’d always be alone. Then I met Noah, and I don’t know. I like him I guess. I mean, he’s not you right? Because there can only be one Matteo,” he says, and he’s looking down so fondly that Matteo feels himself blush.

Matteo grips his shoulders, “Yeah but you don’t have to date Noah because I’m the one and only Matteo. And Matteo feels the same way. Matteo is the one you’re supposed to be with.”

David chuckles. “Are you actually talking in the third person right now?”

Matteo laughs, “Oh shut up. Come on David. Why can’t we be together?”

David looks troubled. “Because what if it doesn’t work out? What if we break up and then we’re not even friends anymore? I want you in my life forever. I don’t think I can live without you.”

And Matteo gets that, he really does. But he also doesn’t think he can live without kissing David tonight, then sleeping next to him every night after this and then, when they’re a little older, maybe even marrying him.

“Yeah but what if we’re meant to be more than friends? What if we’ve been selling ourselves short?”

David thinks about that for a few moments before running his hands through Matteo’s hair again.

“So say we date. Here's the deal. You have to always be honest with me, okay Matteo? Don’t stay with me just because we’re best friends and you don’t wanna hurt me. Because the thing is, I’m going to wanna be with you forever and I’ll never ever leave you. So it has to be you, you’re going to have to be the one to end things if you decide this isn’t what you want.”

Matteo’s still drunk but he’ll never want to be without David, that’s the one thing in this entire world he knows for sure.

“No David,” he tells him, gripping his shoulders again, “I’m so in this. Forever. Put the fucking ring on my finger now I don’t give a shit.”

David laughs.

“Okay then,” he says, shifting his eyes from Matteo’s down to his lips, “Okay,” he whispers.

Then they’re kissing, and it’s everything Matteo thought it would be. It’s better. It’s magic. It’s them. The room stops spinning until all Matteo can feel is David’s lips on his and it’s all he ever wants to feel again.

This is the universe aligning, shifting then reshifting until things lock into place.

***

David breaks up with Noah the next day. Apparently he saw it coming, because all David ever wanted to do was talk about was Matteo.

Then they sit on their windowsill and stare at each other until they’re too tired to do it anymore. David carries Matteo to his bed and plays with his fingers while he falls asleep, limbs entwined without an inch of space between them. 

***

_(seen on tumblr because where else would you find such a quote)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and Happy Pride!!! I love you all.


End file.
